Nobody Requiem
by NamineSketch
Summary: Set after KH 2.Roxas and Namine regain their body. But, will they have a normal life? There's a new enemy.... chasing those two. Will they survive? RoxasXNamine?.
1. Namine Requiem

**CHAPTER 1 : Namine Requiem**

Twilight Town : Mansion 

In a mansion in Twilight Town…There's someone wearing a long black coat. This person with a silver hair that reach his shoulder. With eyes color of blue. As though an azure sea. It looks like this person is up to something. He steps down the stairs, every steps he makes echoes through the mansion. And when he wants to open the mansion door….

"Riku!" There's a voice calling him from behind.

Riku looks behind his back, and then found there's Namine stood there. Looking all angry and things. She's then running to Riku.

"What?" He replied snorting. Namine is now on the stair, and she talks again.

"I want to see Roxas." She said in a low voice.

Riku sighed, '_Here we go again…'_

"You can't! Didn't The King tell you not to? Its dangerous!" He answered her, with the same bored voice. But somehow demanding. He's trying to open the door beside him.

Namine doesn't satisfy with his answer, she always refused if she wants to see her love. She knows Riku kept her in this mansion to make her safe. But, this is just wrong. Time for a revolution !

Riku remove the wood that's blocking the door. While he's trying to find a way of how to open the door, Namine is running very fast to the door. Even Riku would surprise with her speed.

With her sketch book in her hand, she draws a picture while running. Riku doesn't turn back, he thinks Namine agreed to back to her white room as usual. But , this time she's not….

When Riku moving away the wood that block the door and open it, he hear Namine….

"Get out of the way Riku!!!" Namine shout, she's still running at high speed.

Riku's shocked, he turns back and found Namine is charging to the door at unbelievable speed.

"What the!?" Riku looks startled with Namine's action. And at the same time, he's finally removed the last wood that blocks the door.

And just after she said that, Namine passed him. The door is opened. Namine can't remove the wood by herself. But luckily Riku did it for her. Now she is in the Mansion ground.

"_Just past this gate and I'll go to Twilight Town!" _she muttered

"I will see Roxas now Riku! I'll be back after that!" Namine suddenly shouts at him.

Riku follows her, he can't just let her go outside. He must closed the door before she does it. When he's out, he sees that the gate is opened.

"_Who open the gate?!"_ He wondered.

Riku extended his hand to the gate. And suddenly, the gate began to close.

But Namine doesn't stop charging, she' still running to the gate with full speed. Looks like she so desperate to see Roxas.

"_Is she never give up??" _Riku says, he open a dark portal. Only to teleport himself to the gate. He then appeared in front of Namine. Riku needs to think aside his thought to kicks her leg to make her stop, but then only decided to use his hand to grab her head to stop her.

'_It might be a little to rough….'_

Namine angrily began to muffle because his hand covering her mouth.

Riku just sighed, and decided to stop this.

While he withdrew his hand, Namine looks pretty angry behind his palm.

Riku just sweatdrop.

"What are you doing ?" Namine yells with her top of voice.

"Stopping you to get out, isn't that obvious ?" Said Riku with the same bored he speaks to her every time he refused her to meet Roxas.

Riku takes a little glance with her sketch book, and found there's a picture of her ('_Is it really her ?' _Riku's thought in his mind. The picture looks….Deformated ?) flying around something that looks like feathers.

'_I get it…She used the sketch book to make her self as light as a feather…'_

Namine still looks angry and covering her chest with both hands. She began to mumble with herself, but Riku decided to ignore her.

'_Damn it, Why didn't I just blow her to make her fly if she's as light as a feather before…It makes things simple enough..'_

The wind blows slightly just after he thought this. But then he found Namine stood still, and still mumbling angrily. With her both eyes still looking sharply at Riku.

"You closed the gate !" She yells again after she done mumbling..Or maybe cursing him ?

"Yes I am." He said again, looking bored.

"Again..Isn't it obvious….? You better start looking around you, and inspect thing like that. Or in the future, you will repeat something that's not in their place.."

"What did you mean by that word ?" She said sharply and with hint of danger in her voice.

"Well…." Riku looks a little startled but starts to act bored and cool like usual.

"It just means, that you really like to repeat or saying something so obvious…..Well, people like me wouldn't get bored, but someone or other person would get bored if you always act like that."

"And like hell you wouldn't get bored.." Namine cursed under her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that..?" Riku asked with a little hint of sarcastic in his voice.

Namine just looked away, and began to mumbling with herself.

"Whatever…" Riku put his right hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Just go back to your room !" Demand Riku while waving his hand and pointing to her room's window.

Namine just stood in silent, and slowly walks to the gate.

She and Riku is only just a meter apart.

"Hmm?" Riku wondered why she approaching him.

"I will back, **After** I see Roxas !" She said silently, but determined. She began to draw something one her book.

Riku just remember something then.

'_How can I forget something like this.'_

The reason why Namine can't see Roxas even though she can use dark portal is because..

She's been guarded in her room, so that she can't use it in the mansion..

But now…

They're in the Mansion's ground..

"No you won't !" Now Riku know what Namine is up to. But its too late.

Suddenly, there's a dark portal appear beside Namine. Namine entered the portal with a mocking smile in her face. And then the portal disappear.

"Damn ! She got away !" Riku cursed himself because of his clumsiness

Riku's now feel very confused, that he began to walking in circle at the same spot. Thinking about Namine and Roxas.

'_If Namine meets Roxas now… and if there's an enemy …. It'll be bad…'_ He thought.

When Riku is still confused, there's a dark portal again appear.

"_Is she back?"_ he hoped. But Riku is sure disappointed. He even don't know who is this person.

This time, someone in an armor appeared. This person wears a mask, a white mask that its very contrast with his/her black armor.

"She got away…Huh ?" The person said mockingly.

Riku feel irritated, he jumps backward and immediately summon The Way of The Dawn on his hand and show his fighting stance to the armored person. His blade is shining because of the sunlight. The blade that as though as its covered with a dark blood, and dark line that resembles darkness that tracing the side of the sword… Now's pointing its sharp and dangerous appearance to the person that stand before it.

"Don't be so hasty!" The person said with the same voice he spoke to him last time.

"Who are you?!" Said Riku in a panic tone. He's still in his fighting stance.

"Hehehe…. Me? My name is Lauren." And the person take her mask off, and shows a face of a girl behind it.

It's a girl with plain blue hair. Her face is full of mockery and arrogant. Her emerald green eyes are watching Riku's intently. A smile is crossing on her face. A Friendly smile.

"A girl !" Riku looks startled and become more confused.

"That's Right! Nice to meet you !" Lauren said with sing-song voice and somehow a little too friendly.

'_Why must a girl?'_ Riku doesn't know what to do, He can't attack a girl.

"And you are?!" She said, very curiously to Riku. He doesn't want to tell his name to a person he just knew. Especially to a person that he only just knew her name… "No I won't!" He shouts.

"Huh? Isn't it polite to introduce yourself?" She said with a scary voice. She's now chanting something….

Suddenly, Riku's body feels very heavy. He can't move an inch…

"What did you done!?" He shouts at her. It was very lucky that he still can talk. Or maybe she **let **him to talk.

Lauren laughs, She was just chanted him with a Graviga. It's a sure thing to explain why Riku can't move at all. "Just a little spell." Again, with a friendly voice.

"Release me !" Riku says with a strange tone, an angry tone.

"Not until you tell me your name!"

"Like hell would I do that!" He shouts at her with anger in his voice.

Riku is very annoyed, '_That's it', _Riku summon The Way of The Dawn that somehow disappear when Lauren chant Graviga, and cast Reflect on himself. Removing the Graviga, and reflect the magic itself to Lauren. Who managed to dodge the attack.

"Hey! That's rude!" She said.

Decided not too underestimated her, Riku slash her with his sword, only to found she blocks it with a keyblade that hold down his The Way of The Dawn.

"A keyblade ?!" Riku exclaimed with surprised.

His Blade was blocked by a keyblade with a strange appearance. Its pointy tip is shaped like a cross. And its body was covered in pure black, with a white transparent line on its centre. Its black keychain is ringing on its every move.

"That's right" Lauren nods a little.

She slashes back, and she succeeded to hit Riku's arm. Riku slashes back, but failed, Lauren easily guard his attack. Riku jumps back to dodge the incoming attack from Lauren.

'_This girl sure is strong…'_

"How's that?" She taunts Riku mockingly.

Riku's right sleeve is now bleeding. He immediately cast Curaga to cure it, but the bleeding doesn't stop.

"What the..? Why is the bleeding doesn't stop ?" Riku looks surprised, and cast the Curaga again and again. But still fail…

Lauren smiled, she swing her black Keyblade around her, Playing it with both of her hand.

"That's my Keyblade's…Archlair ability." She expalain with the same mocking voice he often heard.

Riku's hand is now bleeding even faster. Soon he'll began unconscious.

'_Damn it ! And its only a small cut…'_

"I'm only checking your strength. So, I won't kill you …" Lauren says. " The bleeding will stop when you've unconscious."

'_And that's what I afraid of, thank you very much..'_

Shortly after that she open a dark portal then enter it. She stop for a while, and examine the dark portal.

"Its pretty…Disturbing….Each time to use something like 'this' to teleport to somewhere…Ryxe ability is somehow more efficient.. But oh well, Guess I couldn't complain…" She said muttering to herself, and slowly enter the dark portal.

'_Ryxe..!? Her friends or….'_

She took a little glance to Riku, and waves her hands behind her. Showing a little mocking smile of her to him.

"It's too bad that I don't know your name. But we will meet again! And you can tell me your name later." And with her last word, she disappear in the dark portal. Leaving him a bit of dark aura from the dark portal that she used.

"Damn…." Riku cursed to himself and watch at the spot where Lauren gone with blazing passion in his eyes. Full of determination…. And fear.

'_If they got Namine…Or Roxas…'_

Riku fall to his knees. Blood is splattering and flowing to his shoes. Riku put his hand to his knees, where blood flowing incredibly fast and raise that hand to his face.

Blood is covering his palm.

He closed his eyes because of the pain, but still trying his hard to feel conscious.

'_No..I need…To go to Namine…'_

His vision is beginning to blur, but still..

Riku uses his right hand stop the bleed. But of course, it fails. But somehow he got some strength in him to feel conscious.

Using the last bit of his strengths, while somehow reserving some of his power for later use…He summons a dark portal, and slowly entering the portal with a little moan of pain.

Twilight Town : The usual spot 

It's a little room with a wooden wall. On the wall, there's many collection of photo hanging on it. And there's also some furniture like table and chair in the corner.

This place, is the usual hanging spot for Roxas and his friends.

Even though its small, the meaning of this place for them cannot be explained by mere words.

A blonde boy named Roxas is entering the usual spot. He's very cheerful today.

Finally, he's able to meet his friends again. But even though in the outside he looks happy, but actually, there's something bothering him. He's thinking about King Mickey's word for him.

Mickey told him, that there's someone out there chasing him and Namine. For what reasons, he didn't know, but he knew one thing for sure. Roxas must carefully watch his back.

"Hey guys!" Roxas said cheerfully to his friends in the usual spot.

His friends are, Hayner (A boy with wavy blond hair), Pence (A chubby boy with brown hair and is wearing a headband), anda Olette (A young girl with casual looks) .

"Oh, its you Roxas !" Reply Hayner that is sitting on the only chair in this place.

As usual, the Hayner's gang is here.

"What're we gonna do today?" Ask Pence while preparing his camera.

"Dunno, what should we do Roxas ?" Ask Olette unexpectedly .

Roxas looks surprised and cast a weird look to Olette.

"Why should I be the one who choose it ?" Roxas said mumbling.

Hayner lift one of his eyebrow and look at Olette sharply.

"Yeah, I'm the leader here !"

Olette just giggle and cast a friendly look to Hayner.

"Well, I thought it was okay to ask one of **your **member to choose where they want to go. Its not nice if you always the one to choose." Even though Olette doesn't mean any harm, Hayner still looks angry. On of his vein on his chin twitch a little.

Olette choose to ignore him, and cast a glance to Roxas.

"I mean, there's no harm to ask him right?"

Roxas looks disturbed and glance to Olette and then to Hayner.

"Well….I thought what Hayner choose is fine…" He said after a few minutes with a low voice.

Olette sighed a little (Which makes Hayner cast an angry look) and then point one of his finger to Hayner. Grinning and showing her shining teeth.

"All right then, its up to you Hayner !" She exclaimed which makes Hayner grunts at her.

"Agh ! Shut up !! I'm the leader here !" He retorted angrily.

"And I'm one of your member, and just making a suggestion to you. So, you don't want to choose ? Well, I thought you **_ARE_ **the leader after all.." She said sarcastically.

Hayner shakes his head hardly.

"I can't belive this !" He mumbled and walking in circle.

Olette and Pence just giggling, while Roxas cast a confused looks.

"Don't be like that Roxas, we're just testing him." Pence whisper to Roxas in his ear.

Olette nod a little beside him, and continue to watch Hayner.

After a while, Hayner stops walking and looks to his friends.

"What about…the beach..?" He finally said with a low voice, but quite loud because of the silence atmosphere .

Olette sweatdrop, but still managed to smile .

"Yay ! The beach !" Exclaimed Pence happily. He almost throws his camera from his hand.

"Looks like it will be fun" said Olette

'_It would be good'_ Roxas thought smiling slightly.

"Hey, Roxas." Someone whispering in Roxas's ear. He turns around to see Olette grinning at him.

"What are you thinking about, that makes you daydreaming like that ?" She asks cheerfully.

Roxas scratch his hair in confusion. "Huh..? Daydreaming ?"

Olette sighed before she speaks. "Well, its just…You're not like your usual self. Somehow you're just…..Distant.." She speaks slowly, but clearly. Glancing a worried look each time she spoke words.

"Distant?"

"You're somehow less cheerful… Well, just like that." She said finally after a few second.

Pence and Hayner both are planning for what they're gonna do at the beach.

"Huh ? But I'm always cheerful." He tried to deny it, but can't help feeling like that. The words from King Mickey worried him a little.

"Well, its just a guess. Nothing to worry about." She said with friendly manner and nod a little.

Roxas looks startled for a second and then wavering as he speaks. "Th…Thanks for worrying me. "

Olette smile widely.

"You're welcome."

Just after she said that, suddenly there's a voice behind them.

"So ? What are we waiting for ? Roxas, Olette ! What are you doing ? Hurry up and let's get going !" It's Hayner's voice.

It looks like the preparation are now complete.

Olette watch Hayner's back until he disappear from her sight. And then as though she just remember it, she run after him with full speed. "To the station !" She said.

And then she also disappear from Roxas's sight.

Pence just almost complete preparing his camera, before he realized that both of their friends are already going. He smacks his head, and hastily pick the camera from the table and hang it aroung his neck.

"You better quick Roxas !" He said in hurry when he left him.

Roxas sighed. Its true that he still worried, but…

'_I think its fine…To do something fun for a while….Forgetting about things and the other…I hope everything went fine'_

And then he walked slowly to outside.

Suddenly there's a voice coming out from nowhere, "Hahaha… So you are that nobody.." The voice was cold enough to make Roxas shivers. Not only cold, its full of menace and cruelty beneath each words that the voice said.

Surprised and a little afraid, he looks behind him. But found no one there. Or at least…Something that could make that sound.

'_Was that…An illusion..'_

Even though he's a little afraid, he decided to ignore the voice and keep walking.

"No, its not an illusion." The cold voice said again from nowhere.

"_Who is this voice? He can read my mind??" _Roxas looks behind him again, and somehow in an accident he knocks a glass of water from the table and sees a man with white mask and black armor.

The black armor looks so scary as though it was Roxas' worst nightmare. Even though there's no pattern, it still has an aura that could make the bravest person alive shivers. And from each corner of the armor, there's a pointy blade-like things that looks like a sword that's been stabbed into the armor. On its shoulder, there's also a pointy blade-like things, but unlike the other… Its pointing to the ground, And long enough to reach the ground itself. Just like a wing before the birds use it to fly.

Roxas look startled. His experience with Axel before makes him quite cautious for person like this. He glance around to see that the glass that he knocks accidently is stopping in the air. A bubble of water flying near the glass. Just like a blue orb, beautiful and shining. The bubble of the water becoming and becoming transparent in each second passes.

"Beautiful…Isn't it..?" The person said sarcastically. Roxas now from behind the mask, the person now is watching him sharply and dangerously.

From the tone and voice….Roxas now that the person before him is a man.

Stuttering while he speak, but bravely, Roxas said , "Who..Are you ?"

The masked man doesn't answer. He watches the blue water orb intently before walking around Roxas. Humming a little and put his hand on his chin as though thinking about something so complicated.

"Roxas…..A nobody.. Keyblade bearer…" His voice was so cold and dangerous. That once again makes Roxas shivers. Roxas somehow could feel his gaze beneath his mask. It was…So cold…

He touchs the blue water orb in silence before grasp it and destroy it. Making it a droplet of water that's falling to the ground.

Roxas watches it in disturbing silence. His mind is racing about how he must escape or not to escape but to talk to him.

"You stop the time…" Roxas said silently beneath its breath. The masked man stopped a little before he shrug his shoulder. And then silently ignoring him and continued walking around Roxas as though he's examining him.

His action makes Roxas slightly irritated. He moved a little and said with a harshness in his voice. "Who are you ?" His gaze follows the man that continued to circling him.

This time the man stop and laugh. His voice echoing through the small room. "My name is not important" He said after stopped laughing with the same cold voice. He walks to the door that separates this place to the outside, and summon a…

"Keyblade !?" Roxas was surprised and summon both of his keyblade to react because of his experience. Oblivion and Oathkeeper is now in his hand. Swinging slightly every time Roxas tried to move.

"Nice…" Said the masked man coldly.

"I don't want to fight…But if –"

He never finished his sentence because the man suddenly strikes him with his keyblade. Roxas feel that this attack was not an ordinary attack. Even with both of his keyblade to blocks him, he's still feel his legs moved a little.

'_What..?'_

"Pathetic…" The man rotate his body and swing his keyblade again, this time he hit Roxas' waist and knocked him to the wall. Cracking it and tearing the photo on the wall.

Roxas feel that blood began to spilling from his mouth. Wiping slightly the blood with his right sleeve, he continued to wield his weapon and began to charge at the masked man.

The masked man raises his right hand and began to cast Firaga. A giant ball of fire is starting to come out from his right hand. Second later, the ball of fire began to separate and become a more little ball of fire. But the number of the fire… Somehow, it manages to separate itself to a 100 ball of fire, Covering the room with it.

Roxas looks startled and start to cover his face with Oblivion .

10 of the balls is starting to charge at Roxas, but fails miserably because Roxas' reaction. He managed to deflect 8 of it to the wall, while deflect two of them (Acrobating in the air and slash both of the ball in one hit) to the masked man.

The masked man laughs slightly and used 2 of the ball of fire to destroy the fire that Roxas deflects. And then he use all of the remaining fire to attack Roxas at the same time.

Sensing danger of what'll become of his friend's hideout and his life too. Roxas needs to think about an Idea to escape this.

He's still flying in the air, so that what he must do is only to deflect all of them. An easy job for him, but still, it'll mean that he'll destroy his friends hideout with fire.

'_What do I need to do…?_'

Suddenly he feels a heat coming out from his right elbow.

Knowing that there's no more time to think, he decided only to follow his instinct.

He deflects one of the fire to the other fire. While rotating his body like a tornado and hastily deflect the fire that has been deflected to other fire. He continued to do it, until he managed to get out from the Usual Spot. 15 of the fire manage to burn a little part of the place. But Roxas managed to use Blizzaga right in time to put off the fire.

He run off the usual spot. Its not good to fight at that place.

"Hmm… He's quite good." Said the mysterious man, Who just come out from the usual spot. "Its time to finish this." He continued

Twilight Town : Sandlot 

Roxas continue running, and when he arrives at the Sandlot, he sees Seifer and his gang, froze.

Standing still in their spot, none of them talk or at least moved…

A small piece of paper flying around them, that too.. Froze on its spot.

"The time is stopped…" Roxas muttered under his breath.

Roxas checks around the place, there no sign of that mysterious guy. Although he doesn't know who is that man. But its pretty sure the he is strong. And one thing that bothered him is the keyblade. Isn't it just only 3 people beside himself who wield the keyblade?

All this things make Roxas puzzled. And when he thinks about this, there a dark portal appeared in front of him.

"Found you." Said that man, coming out from the dark portal.

Roxas ready his keyblade, this man strength is far beyond him. He know that. But he must fight him.

"I became bored fighting you…" said the man, and he lifted his keyblade, and yelled, "Time stop!"

Roxas frozed. And that man approaching him. And slash him a few times. He clap his hands. And the time is running again, but only Roxas moved.

Of course, the effect of the slash is felted after the time is running. Roxas body is heavily wounded. _"What?"_ He wondered why he wounded, but the next thing he know is he fall to the ground.

"That's my keyblade, Temps Commande. Special ability."

And when Roxas fall, there another dark portal appeared. But this time, the one appeared is someone he knows very well.

"Roxas!" yelled Namine.

"Namine…" Roxas replied shortly… His voice is unclear.

Namine approached Roxas, his condition is pretty bad.

"Are you all right?" she said, with a worried tone. Roxas clothes is torn everywhere, and he's bleeding pretty bad.

"I don't think I'm all right…." His voice is becoming more unclear, Namine can't hold her tears. She had hoped to see Roxas, but not in this condition.

Roxas coughed, and blood began to splatter to Namine's face. But Namine doesn't care about that. Tears are already began to fall, and clean the blood that on her face with it.

"Another nobody…….." The armored man said. And he approached Namine.

When he approached Namine, Roxas tried hardly to stand.

"Don't you dare touch Namine!" he shouts. When he do that, his wound become more bad..

His legs began to numb, and his vision began to blur.

Blood already spilling from his knees, and stains the ground with his blood.

He's trying his hard to grasp both of his Oblivion and Oathkeeper with his hand, but Oblivion just fall and spinning slightly on the ground when Roxas drops it.

The blood began to flowing from his sleeve to the Oathkeeper. Staining the pure white keyblade into a red and sad weapon.

His hand began to tremble, even after only just grabbing his weapon for a while.

And when he done it, blood also began to spilled more…

"Roxas!" Namine eyes is filled with tears, Roxas is covered with blood anywhere, but he still can stand.To protect her !

'_No matter what happened !'_

"I don't need you anymore." The armored man says, and he readied his keyblade.

Roxas can't resist, he has no power left. _"Huh, it is my end?"_

And just before the keyblade hit him, he hears an unkown voice.

"Stop that Phyelofrei!"

"What?" the armored has been called by someone. When he look back, its Lauren that stood before him.

"Why are you here? Are you finished with that boy?" asks Phyelofrei with a cold voice.

Lauren reply shortly, "Yeah. There is an order."

"What?"

"We should back to the headquarters. Master is calling us."

Phyelofrei doesn't seemed wants to follow this order. But he decided to go with Lauren.

"All right."

"Good." Said Lauren, and she opened a dark portal, Phyelofrei quickly enter it and disappear.

Lauren is looking at Namine and Roxas, she seems to pity these two.

Namine attention is focused to Roxas. He's breath is became faster now, she seems not realized that Lauren is there.

"I only can wish you luck." And she enter the portal too.

Roxas, know his life would end. Talks to Namine.

"Namine, you must survive…. No matter what…"

"Yeah… Don't worry. But you must survive too Roxas!"

"Its too late for me…" he said.

Namine tears is became more swift. She cant let Roxas die, she try to cast Cure. But it failed.

Tears began to falling more and more to Roxas's face.

Droplet of water falling from his eyes, and fall to the pond of blood at Roxas' body.

Roxas just watched her in silent and sadness.

Namine doesn't even tried to wipe her face that's now full of blood and tears. But is trying more and more to cure Roxas.

Which failed..

Roxas smiled a little, and put his last strength to touch Namine's soft cheek with his hands.

"Live.. Namin…."

That was Roxas last word, when he said that. Droplets of silver dot began to appear and covered his body.

Slowly, his body began to disappear and transform itself into a droplets of silver dot.

He's smiling when he's body began to disappear and moving his mouth to speak a words that Namine will never heard.

And then, he's gone..

Just like every Nobody that died.

He's gone, without a trace of his body behind.

Only a small droplets of silver dots that's flying to the sky..

And disappear…

"ROXAS!!!!!!!!"

Namine is very sad, the one who she love, is gone now…..

Her tears become more and more violent.

She can't control her sadness now…

The pond of blood of Roxas is the only thing that prove himself to exist.

But its not only that..

She knows..

The memory of him..

The love of him…

It still exist in which they called it…

A heart….

She tried to speak , but no voice come out of it.

And in silent, she's now wishing for something that she had hoped, and is..

That will never happened again.

When Roxas died, there another portal opened behind Namine. And Riku appeared.

"Namine?.." he ask, in a same unclear voice like Roxas. His power is running out, he will be Unconscious soon.

Namine don't stop crying. That makes Riku know what happened.

"Is Roxas….?" he never finish his sentence, as soon as he said that word, he became unconscious.

The time is running again. Namine requiem is heard across the Twilight Town…

A requiem for Roxas…

And Namine..

For their happiness..

That will never happened….

And so the pond of blood, is now mixed by the tears of Namine…

At least….

Some of him..

And some of her..

For at least now..

Had become one..

Even though it was made from sadness…

At least..

Its an enough happiness for these two..

And an infinity Sadness for these two too….

**CHAPTER 1 : END**


	2. The Identity Of The Mask

**Author Note : **Yeahhh! Finally, I decided to continue this fic.. I'm posting a short chapter for now just to break the hiatus. I hope you all enjoy it.. Although the grammar is very bad.. I hope you know what I wanted to tell.. I'm also appreciated any review. Including a critic about my grammar ... Ok, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 2 : The Identity Of The Mask**

** Destiny Island : Beach **

Sora was sitting on the Paopu tree, he look across the sea. He is enjoying the sea breeze.

"Nothing change….." he said.

Sora get down the tree, and walk to the bridge. He jump from the bridge. And arrive in the beach. He want to stroll the beach for a while.

"I wonder what Riku doing now."

Riku left Destiny Island a few weeks ago. When Sora, Riku and Kairi receive the letter from the king. The letter is pretty short, it goes like this.

_Riku, I need your help. Would you mind to coming to the Disney Castle? Don't bring Sora and Kairi with you. Just came by yourself._

Sora agreed not to go with Riku. As so as Kairi. They think it Riku wouldn't off for long. But, he doesn't come back for 3 weeks.

Sora continue strolling the beach, his worries became more bigger and bigger. Is Riku on something dangerous?

Sora decide not to think about it. Riku can protect himself. I shouldn't worry about him, he talk to himself.

He walk to the docks. Where all boat who go to the island is anchored. But he don't feel to back to the main island.

"Guess I check the secret place."

When Sora turn back, there a voice calling him. A voice from someone so precious to him.

"Sora!"

Kairi is coming from the sea, she using a small boat. She stop at the dock and quickly jump from the boat. The boat cause a little crash.

"Ooops… that's bad." She say with a cute giggle.

Sora shook his head. "That's harsh Kairi!"

"Hehe."

Kairi approached Sora, who standing still.

"What are you doing here?" she ask.

"Just enjoying the breeze…" he reply, honestly.

"Is that so? Well, mind if we walk together?"

"Sure!"

They both walk away from the entrance of the secret place, and walking to the beach. When they close enough to the sea, Kairi stretch her body, she enjoying the sea breeze.

"It sure nice.. " She muttered, while looking at the sea.

"Yeah.. It's helping you to refresh yourself." Said Sora.

After she stretch, Kairi sit on the beach sand, still gazing to the blue sea.

'_She's probably wondering about Riku__**' **_ Sora sighed, and sit beside Kairi, he gazed to the sea as well.

"Sora…" Kairi called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still remember the old times? When we're three is still a kid, try building a raft, to see the world beyond the sea?" She ask.

Sora nodded, and reply "Of course I do! It's still fresh on my mind.. I think that was just tomorrow… When we dreaming about the other world.." In a rather deep voice, that is very rare for he to spoke.

"Yes.. And, when we finally arrived at the other world, it seems that our dream comes true right? But, unfortunately we're separated." Asked Kairi.

Sora didn't understand why Kairi bring it all up now, only one thing on his mind. She's probably worried about Riku. But why she ask him about the old times?

"That's true. Come to think about it.. We're barely together on the world beyond Destiny Island. We're only together at The World That Never Was, and just for a shor time." Sora trying to remember that time, when they are going to the final showdown with Xemnas, the Organization XIII Superior.

Kairi nodded, her face show a little sad expression. "I hoping we get together again.. For a journey.."

Sora surprised, this conversation is start to become senseless. "I hope so too, but the world isn't connected again isn't? The path that connected the world has been cut, after we defeat Xemnas."

Kairi face becoming more sad, while her eyes still starring to the sea. "I think it's not. Riku been able to travel to Disney Castle right?" She said, breaking Sora theory.

Sora sighed, it's just not a topic he desired. The truth is, he's hoping for some romantic atmosphere here. Not a sad atmosphere. "Yeah, I wonder how he is now.." He said frankly.

"I think he's fine.. He should back here soon." Kairi said, with a closing-conversation tone. After she said that, he's looking at Sora, and turn his face to her. Sora didn't expect this, is Kairi going to kiss him?

"Kiss me Sora.. Make me feel that you would never leave me.." She said, with a tears in her eyes.

Sora can't think clearly, he's close his eyes and just following Kairi instruction, moving his face closer to her, going to kiss her…

"Just kidding!" When they face Is close enough, Kairi step back, letting Sora kissing the air. "Got ya!" She yelled in joy.

Sora, realizing he's not kissing Kairi, then opened his eyes. Only to see that Kairi is bursting with laughter. "Not funny.." He said, irritated.

"Hahahaha.. You're so funny Sora.. Did you think I will kiss you just then??" She's laughing even more.

Sora makes a that's-not-funny expression on his face, that makes Kairi laughter become harder. "You're face funny…!"

Sora smiled, '_I know she's worried, but she didn't want me to know it. Well, Riku will be save.. He's strong.."_ His worries disappear into thin air, Sora wonder why he's so worried about Riku. Riku is stronger than Sora, in a way. So there is no need to worry him that much.

"C'mon Sora! Let's head back!" Kairi voice break Sora thinking. He's smiling again, and following her to the dock..

** The Masked Headquarter **

"Did we obtained the boy?" Ask a man with black armor and a white mask, he wears the same outfit like Lauren and Phyelofrei.

"Yeah, Phyelofrei get him. In a rough way tough." Lauren answer the man question with the her arrogant voice.

"Show some respect Lauren!" Yelled Phyelofrei.

Lauren didn't seem to hear Phyelofrei words, because she start to talk to the masked man with the same arrogant voice. "Did you finish? I have a bussines to attend too you know."

"Lauren!" Phyelofrei yell again.

"Let her be Phyelofrei.." Said the masked man. "The important thing is, we need the other two key-bearer as fast as possible." He continued.

"Yeah, got it." Answered Lauren frankly. "There's more? I started to get sleepy."

"Why don't you give some respect to your elder's Lauren?" Ask Phyelofrei, he's not yelling, but his voice seems more deadly now.

Lauren just give a short nod, that makes Phyelofrei became more irritated.

"Yeah, that's all. Just don't make our plan wait too long." The masked man closing the conversation. "You're dismissed." And after he said that, he disappeared into the dakness.


End file.
